Sentience
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What happens when a sleep depraved author writes a story? Probably not this...hope you all enjoy. Warning: Many walls broken.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning, this story breaks so many walls, do not read inside a house. Also, it is partially implying i'm insane. Yay insanity. _

The sun's harsh rays beat down upon the village of Norune. Many of it's resident's have stayed inside to avoid the harmful rays, however one odd individual stood out. Wearing a black robe, he headed towards one of the village's many houses. Stopping before the house, he looked upon it, it's first floor only a giant door, while the second floor was led up by a small staircase. Sighing, he headed up the stairs, his feet thudding against the stairs. He turned the knob, not surprised it was unlocked.

He headed into the home, a rather odd family sitting at a table, eating. There was a strange catgirl with auburn hair, a brown haired youth with a poncho on, and a woman, looking to be the youth's mother. Taking his hood of his robe, he revealed his white hair, his green eyes staring at them.

He cleared his throat, gathering their attention, the youth and the catgirl's eyes going wide, before they both narrowed, returning to their food.

"Hello there." The woman started. "Are you one of Toan's friends?"

"..I guess you could say that". The silver stranger replied. "Would you mind leaving for a bit, ma'am? I wish to talk to your son and Xiao...alone." Giving him a odd look, she looked towards her son, who only nodded. Picking up her plate and depositing it into the kitchen, she grabbed a purse, leaving the room. Sighing, he turned to the boy, only to find a sword inches away from his face.

"What do you want, Wanderer?" The boy growled, Xiao behind him, with a golden slingshot drawn. Sighing, the stranger pushed the sword away,

"It's WanderingSoulofTime.." WST stated. "And if I wanted to start anything with you, do you think I would just come in as casually as I did, Toan?" Toan growled, pointing his blade.

"Last I saw you, you killed the ToD.. What do you want from us now, huh?" He placed his sword away, leering. "What, do you want to torture us more now?"

"...I didn't want to-"

"Bull." He interrupted. "If you didn't want to torture us, you wouldn't have done it."

"I didn't have a choice.."

"You had plenty of choices, not to start the tod, not to hurt us, to remove dares, but no! You decided to do it anyways, for laughs, for popularity...For the readers." He spat out. "The readers who always see me, who see me hurting in the ToD, and dare even more ways to hurt me!" He yelled out the last part, stomping his foot into the floor. "Not only me, but everyone else!"

"..."

"Did you really think I would welcome you with freaking open arms when you showed up again? You hurt me and Xiao far worse then even the Dark Genie himself, and that's saying something!" Frustrated, he tore off his poncho, his undershirt visible, various scars and cuts lining his arms. "You did this!" Growling, he headed towards the closet, pulling out a torn Sun Dress, bits of obsidian shards inside the fabric. He tossed it to WST's face, rage emanating from him. "Remember that dare?" Sarcasm and anger leaked into his voice.

"..."

Toan sighed, burying his head into his hands. "Oh but why in hell would it matter now? It's not like people will care. I'm just freaking words on a screen!" He screamed, slamming his hands into a table. "Who cares about some stupid text...who cares about how we feel...who the hell cares?"

"...I do."

"If you cared, even a little bit, why would you drag us through hell?" He snarled. "Why would you hurt us, all of us, not only me and Xiao?" He slammed his head against the table, sighing. "Just go write a fricking story...It's not like me or Xiao will remember this anyways...you'll make sure of that."

"...If I didn't care, why would I give you sentience?" WST replied, standing up, tossing the ruined shirt to the ground. "If I didn't care, why would I bother writing this?"

"Closure? Sick pleasure? I don't know. Why would you give us sentience in the first place?" He quipped. "Why not just make us forget, and control us like you did for the beginning of the ToD? Make us your little text puppets? Wouldn't that be easier then having to deal with us?"

"...I gave you sentience...because I wanted you guys to truly live."

"Live? In the ToD?" He laughed. "You may as well sent us to hell, because you made us remember all the pain, remember everything we've been FORCED to do. Remember everything, every scar, every bruise."

"...Do you not love Xiao more then ever?"

"What's that got to do-"

"You became more worried about her...more caring...If I didn't give you sentience, you wouldn't give two damns...you would forget the next chapter, wouldn't you?"

"..."

"You really think I wanted to hurt you? I never wanted to, I never intended for things to go as bad as they did...I wanted to give you guys life, to give you guys meaning, a world you guys could live in, to have as your own, to have others shape and form...Instead I gave you a hell...a hell that you regretted living in, a hell that was closed.." WST sighed, pacing around the room. "I spent a lot of time thinking, thinking what I could be doing better for you guys...I mean, I was your fan...your biggest fan."

"Some fan you are.." Xiao whispered, barely audible. "What kind of fan hurts his heroes? What kind of fan drives them through hell, only for popularity and for laughs?"

"...I'm sorry guys. I truly am." Toan sighed, letting out a little laugh.

"Why be sorry? Why not just use that keyboard of yours and make our memories go pop? What's stopping you, huh?" WST sighed, heading towards the door/

"If I wanted to make you forget, I would've done it already, like the bastard you both think I am." He walked out the room, closing the door gently behind him, leaving two confused and sad people in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the glorious decorated walls of the Raybrandt castle, Princess Monica was sitting in the throne room, a marble pillar next to her, holding a Golden framed picture of Maximillian. She stared at the picture, before fresh tears slowly began to fall, landing upon the glass protecting the photo. A low knock was heard upon the main doors, and Monica quickly wiped her tears away, sitting straight upon her throne as one of her Knights walked into the room, bowing before her.

"Princess, a strange man wishes to hold conversation with you. He has called himself, 'The Wanderer." Upon hearing those words, her hands dug into her chair, the throne's soft marble slowly crumbling under her hands. "Princess?"

"Send. Him. In." She hissed, fire in her voice, and literally in her hands, a small fireball burning brightly. Slowly, the Knight backed away, sending me into the room.

"Wow, this room looks fancy. There's a marble throne, some fancy pillars, and a fireball coming straight to my face." I said, ducking underneath Monica's fireball."I'm guessing you're still mad at me."

"What was the first clue?" She hissed, sarcasm lacing her voice. "What the hell do you want from me?" She said. I opened my mouth when she said, "No, wait. Let me guess. You've probably come here to try to apologize for everything bad you did during the ToD. To try and blame everyone else for causing me a lot of suffering, right?"

"..."

"Or, maybe you're here to tell me how it was all for my benefit, how I deserved all the pain I got." She finished, a fresh fireball on her hand. "Which is it?"

"...The first one." I said silently, dodging the fireball as it whizzed near my feet. "For a magic user, you're not exactly accurate.."

"You know what really, really pisses me off though?" She said, a large fireball surrounding her hands this time. "I could've handled, all those stupid dares. I could've answered, all those stupid freaking truths. I could've dealt with yellow personally shoving a mace down my throat if he wanted to, because I had Max there.."

"..."

"But you, got rid of him" She hissed, the large fireball flying towards me. Quickly jumping over it, I sighed.

"Monica, I did-"

"YES YOU DID!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU GOT RID OF HIM AS SOON AS YOUR STUPID TOD THING WAS OVER!"

"IT WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT!" I screamed at her, my rage finally boiling over ."IT WOULD'VE HAPPENED ANYWAYS, REGARDLESS OF THE TOD OR NOT!" I took a deep breathe, calming myself down . "Max is...was, a impossible child..Born of two eras, mixing of past and future...By changing the future as you BOTH did..." I sighed, scratching my head. "You made sure you erased Max from history, since Elena never went back to Gerald's time.."

"..." She stayed silent, a slight hiccup coming from her. "...I could've spent more time with Max there...in that hell hole of a ToD.."

"I know..."

"And you, just had to end it.." She said, bitterness clinging to her voice. "...I hate you, with all my heart and soul..."

"..." I sighed, turning around, slowly leaving the room, a sobbing Monica in my wake.

* * *

><p><em>In a space between spaces<em>

Looking around the pure white plane, I saw Max, floating around. He looked towards me and smiled, waving.

"Hey!"

"Well that's new.." I mumbled. "Hey. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Huh?" He said, cocking his head, scratching his hat. "What do you mean? Why would I be mad at you?"

'...Did he forget...?' "Because of the ToD?"

"Oh, that. No, I don't hate you because of that." He said, laughing and rolling around the place. "I actually wanted to thank you, to be honest."

"What...?"

"Well, you gave me a lot more time to be with Monica." He said, spinning around the place. "I got to talk to her more, have fun, and meet even more new people, like Toan and Xiao. How are they, by the way?"

"...They hate me, but they're alright...I actually think that out of everyone, you're the only one who doesn't hate me...Why is that?"

"Well, I kind of get why you did what you did. I mean, you didn't really have a lot of attention on here to begin with, and the ToD sort of..boosted your ego, although a bit too much.." He smiled, laughing.

"How the hell can you be so cheerful...? You don't exist anymore..."

"Well no, but here I get to do whatever I want. Fly around, create a lot of crazy ideas, and I don't have to worry about food."

"What about Monica?"

"Well..." He stopped floating around, shaking his head. "I do miss her...A lot actually.." He clenched his fists, a slight tear streaming down his face. "I mean...we didn't get to say a decent goodbye..."

"..."

"But, I hope she's happy, with all her friends, her father and such." He said, a smile quickly working it's way back onto his face, as he summersaulted through the air.

"Max..."

"I just want her to be happy." He said softly, taking off his hat for a brief second. "With or without me, that's all I really care about...even though I miss her a lot.."

"...She's not happy though...She misses you like crazy..."

"...I miss her too.." He let out a sad sigh, slowly walking around the ceiling. "But, what can I do? It's not like I can talk to her anymore.."

"...There is a way you can, actually..."

"Hmm?" He said, staring at me. "how?"

"...Just remember this Max, you owe me." I said, quickly disappearing from the space between spaces, a confused Max scratching his head.

"Huh?"


End file.
